I Feel Defeated to Fall In Love
by Chibigurl116
Summary: He loved cooking. She loved cooking. He loved oranges. She loved them too. A couple that seemed to be fated together...if it wasn't for his snarky attitude and another girl completely obsessed with the boy. But they'll get through this...right?
1. Taste Tester

It was a hot day. This much I knew of. The sun was beating down on my flesh like molten lava. But yet I still worked. I had to. Unless I wanted my crops to die.

My horse Trent came up behind me and pushed me with his face making me fall over. I giggled and then rolled around and stared up at him.  
"Whatdya do you that for?" I asked him. He just simply stared at me. I got up and patted him on the head, and headed for Brass Bar. I was in dire need of some cocktails. I hadn't had a drink in over three years! But that's what you get when you stop working at a bar, and move to a quiet little farm island. Not like I minding being here. I loved it here actually. Even though the Spring and Summer days were bitterly hot and Winter and Fall days, freezing cold, I loved the farming, and the taking care of animals that came with my land.

When I arrived at the Brass Bar it was somewhere around 18:00 and nothing prepared me for what I was about to walk in on. I walked in and up to the counter to see Hayden gone, but Chase yelling at Maya.

"Here you go Chase!" Maya held out what seemed to be a failed dish. Chase looked at it as if it was going to attack him. With more bravery than I had he took a bite out of it and almost dropped dead.  
"Ew! Absolutely disgusting! Maya you have such poor cooking skills!" He said trying his hardest not to vomit.  
Maya looking close to tears spoke. "But! I did everything like you said to! I promise!" She wiped her eyes.  
"Well you probably miss a step...or four. Try again!" And with that he walked off to the back of the bar.  
I walked up to the crying Maya.  
"Hey hey, its okay...I'll help you cook." Maya looked at me weirdly. Now I didn't like Maya much myself. What with her moe maid outfit, and blond pigtails, but I hated it when someone was trying their hardest and just got put down for it.

"You know how to make Naporitan Spaghetti?" She spat at me. I ignored her rudeness and nodded.  
"Its a very simple dish to make. All you need is, Wheat flour, Olive Oil, Tomato, Egg, and a little bit of salt." I could feel Chase looking at us. I don't know what he was thinking, but I bet it was somewhere along the lines of, If I the best cook on the island, can't get Maya to cook right, then there's no way this noob here can! I bet she can't even cook. Or something like that. I giggled a little at my over reactive imagination.

I showed Maya step by step how to make the dish. In turn I made one and she made one. Mine came out perfectly as it had a hundred times I've made it, and hers came out...well. It was Maya...what do you expect.  
She looked at her black and brown dish and started sobbing.  
"I'm useless!" she cried and ran out off to the corner of the bar. I simply sighed and set my dish down on the counter. Chase came up to me and looked at my prepared food.  
"May I try that?" He asked. I nodded and handed him the food. He took a small bite of it. Then his eyes lit up.  
"Wow! This is really good. Where did you learn to make something so good?"  
I smiled a bit. "Well my twin brother Yuki and I lost our parents at a very young age, so we grew up basically taking care of each other. We lived in a small shack in a huge city. He did the cleaning and I did the cooking. Since we never did get a lot of high quality ingredients I can basically made anything out of nothing. But I've never been to confident with my cooking skills." I laughed uncomfortably and rubbed my hand on the back of my neck.

"No one wants to hear your sob stories!" Maya said to me obviously getting jealous over the fact that I made a better dish than her.  
"Maya! That is rude. Can't you ever do anything right?" Maya looking shocked then turned a dark red.  
"Well excuse me! I guess I can't!" She folded her hands across her chest.

Chase turned back to me and asked, "Whats your opinion on food and cooking?"  
I already knew the answer to this one.  
"I love it! I love that how you have just maybe three simple plain ingredients and they make something so beautiful and takes as good as it looks. I love experiments with new foods, and making new recipes. Never knowing how something will taste just because you put the same ingredients in is what makes cooking so much fun!"  
He looked deeply into my eyes and said, "Thats excatly how I feel."  
I had to look away out of awkwardness and embarrassment. His lavender eyes were intense. Maya obviously getting jealous took Chase's hand and started complaining like a three year old.  
"Come on teacher! You've gotta help me cook." Chase looked annoyed.  
"Maya I'm having a conversation!"  
"No no its fine, Its getting late, I better get home anyway." And with that I waved goodbye to the to the couple and headed home.


	2. Unknown

I woke up to the early morning of Summer 1st. I looked outside my window and to my excitement saw that my orange tree I planted last Fall was ready to be picked from. I smiled to myself as I thought of all the wonderful orange flavored dishes I would be able to make. Maybe even make some for Chase...

My face flushed and I pushed the though far away from my head and got dressed and ran outside to start the day. First thing I did, was get the hard stuff over. Which consisted of watering and feeding and milking the animals. Then I left them to graze outside and hurriedly started to climb up my orange tree with a basket in my hand.  
I examined each and every orange. Deciding to throw the decent looking ones in the shipping bin, and take the others for my cooking.  
After all that good stuff was done, I quickly jumped down and ran back in my house. I looked at my clock. It was 7:20. It was still technically morning. I so wanted to make something with these oranges...so I decided to make orange juice. I selected the one of good quality and put it in the blinder. It was quite delicious!  
Since I enjoyed it so much...I decided to make some for Chase as well. I picked the orange of shining quality and quickly put in the blinder, and placed the drink carefully inside my rucksack and walked off to Chase's house.

When I got there it was around eight, I gently knocked on the door but I got no answer so I opened the door and walked right in. The sight that I saw truly amazed me. Chase was in a trance, playing away at a flute. He didn't seem to notice me standing there, so i just listened to him play. He was quite good. He looked like he was enjoying it. I guessed this was what he loved second to cooking. I shifted a little and he looked up at me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"Oh! Erm. " I said flustered. He gently placed his flute down on the table and walked over to me. "Well you see, my orange tree on my farm was all ripe and stuff, and I wanted to cook something with the oranges I got, but couldn't think of anything. But since It was still morning I decided to fix orange juice. And it tasted really good...so I decided to make you some." I said holding out the drink in his face blushing. He smiled at me, then looked seriously at the drink. He took a small sip then his eyes lit up.

"Its wonderful!" He exclaimed. I was shocked at his sudden outburst. "Sorry." He chuckled. "Its just that oranges are my favorite." He rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Oh. Oh! Well I'm glad you like it." I smiled.  
He took another sip. "This really is good. What quality of orange did you use might I ask?"  
"Oh well for mine, I used good...but for yours...I used shining." I blushed again and fiddled with the hem of my shirt. He smiled and patted my head. "Thanks." I looked up at him and smiled.  
"Its so good," He spoke. "I'm really happy." His lavender eyes sparkled with happiness, that made me shiver in joy and accomplishment.

I bid him goodbye and left and went out to do regular day's chores. When I finished I decided to stop by the Inn. I was greeted by an unhappy looking Maya.  
She walked up to me, and got straight to the point.  
"Chase is mine! You cannot have him! I'm going to marry him some day just you wait! And if you try and get any closer to him you'll be sorry."  
"Its not like tha-" But just then Chase walked into our view.  
"Maya. Stop being so rude. Do you not know how to treat a customer." Maya looked upset.  
"I was just telling her to stay away from you cause your mine!"  
He sighed. "Maya I do not belong to anyone. And have you ever thought, that maybe I _liked_ having her around me?" Maya looked shocked by this and tears started to well in her eyes.  
"But...I've known you longer. I've liked you longer."  
"Key word there. Like. Not Love." Maya screamed, "You know what I meant!" She looked at me. "You just like her cause she can cook!" She gave me the death glare. "You better watch your back missy!" And with that she took off out of the inn.  
Chase rubbed his temples.  
"I apologize for her behavior." He looked at me seeing that I was flushed by what he had said earlier. Did he really like having me around? It seemed as if he could read my mind, and said, "Don't flatter yourself about what I said. I was just trying to get Maya to shut up." And walked out of the Inn as well. I was just left there staring at the spot where he had just left.


	3. A Drunken Cook

When I awoke the next morning, I felt very down. Like my spirits had been crushed. But I couldn't place my finger upon what might have done it.  
'Chase's words.'  
Something in the back of my head spoke. I shook my head thinking that there was no way, but when I replayed his words, my heart dropped. I sighed, and stood up.  
I made me a small breakfast of orange juice, packed some in my rucksack for later and headed out.

I attended to the morning chores and quickly headed into Harmonica Town. I walked into the Ocarina Inn to have a death glare sent to my from a small girl in a big pink dress behind the counter. I sighed and approached her.

"May I have one coffee please." I asked.

"Hmm, I may spat in it, is that okay?" She said with a rude tone.

"Maya please don't do this. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh you think your so high and mighty just because Chase likes your cooking. Well let me tell you something miss priss, he likes me better when it comes to looks, because I'm a thousand times better than your dirty face."  
My head snapped up at that last comment. Maya had pushed my unhappy button one to many times.

"No, let me tell you something. Your annoying, rude, loud, suck at cooking and being a plain bitch. If you want Chase to like you why don't you stop sucking up to him and actually do something productive in your life and stop being jealous of me!" I turned on my heel and walked straight out of the Inn.

Once I was outside, I ran to the beach tears burning in my eyes. No one had ever said such horrible things about me, and the way today has been going, it was too much for me to bare. When I got to the beach I hid behind a rock and cried to my hearts content. I cried myself into a light slumber.

"Hikari. Hikari! Wake up!" Someone was shaking me. My eyes fluttered open to bright orange hair.

"Ch-chase?" I asked. He nodded. He helped me sit up and I leaned against the large rock.

"What are you doing out here? The tide could've come in and you could have been washed away!" He scolded me.

"I'm sorry...I just needed some time to myself." He looked closer at me. Chase cupped my cheek with his hand, the rubbed his thumb up and down. I flushed.

"You've been crying." He whispered.  
I slapped his hand away. "I don't think that's any of your business." I glanced at him, and he looked sad.

"What happened?" He asked.  
I sighed and confessed. "Maya said...that you liked her better when it came to looks because I was ugly and dirty..." I felt the tears come back. But suddenly Chase reached out and pulled me into his chest.

"I am so sorry." He said. "Maya needs to stop, get over me but I don't think she will. I don't like her." He pulled me back a little so he could look into my face. "But I don't think you're dirty at all. In fact I think you are quite beautiful..." His faced blushed with his comment. "Ya know for a farmer." I smiled and feeling brave, I quickly kissed him on the cheek and stood up.

"Thanks Chase! You've made me feel a thousand times better." His face was red and he was rubbing the spot where I kissed him.  
"Uh, no problem." I giggled and ran off feeling better than ever.

Later that evening I felt better and wanted to go see Chase. So I jogged off to the Brass Bar. When I entered I took a seat at the farthest table in the back. Kathy approached her blond hair bouncing behind her.  
"What can I do ya for?" She asked in her country accent.

"Actually Kathy, Is Chase here?" She smiled at me and turned around.

"Yeah, I'll go get 'em." And she trotted off.  
I took the time to look around the place. Selena was off dancing on the stage, with Luke and Owen watching a little too intently, Maya was off in the other corner staring me down. I coughed and turned away. Luckily Chase had arrived. He took a seat and looked at me.  
"Hey, do you think you could make this quick I need to get back to work."

"Oh..." I said, and twiddled my thumbs. "Actually I was wondering, if you'd eat with me..." Chase looked at me for a little, then smiled.

"Sure Hikari, but can it wait till my break?" I nodded and smiled.

"When's your break?" I asked.

"At 22:00." He replied. I looked over at the clock by the bar. It read, 19:00. "You can go do something until then, or you can just hang out here." He stood to leave.

I didn't know what I was going to do for three hours, so I decided to just sit there.

As I was waiting Kathy came up to me a few times, and I ordered a small drink, Luke came over and talked to me for awhile about how well Selena danced, then he left and hopped up on the stage with her, which I found quite funny.

After what seemed like forever Chase finally showed up.  
"Sorry that took so long, hope you weren't too bored."  
I shook my head. He smiled. "Well since I'm eating here with you, I can't very well cook so Yolanda is going to cook for us tonight. It should be delicious since she is a thousand times better than me." He gave a small chuckle and picked up the menu. A few minuets later Kathy came to take our order.

"I'll have a blackberry cocktail and some yam stew." Kathy turned to me.

"Umm...I'll just have the same." She nodded and walked away.

Chase and I made nice idle chatter, but I kept having this feeling of somebody staring at me. I looked behind him to see Maya staring at me with murder in her eyes.  
"Um Chase...Maya looks pissed." He turned his head and looked at her.

"Ah don't worry about her. I told her that if she bothered us tonight that I would never talk to her again."

"Aww that seems rather harsh." I said feeling sympathetic for her.

"Yeah, maybe. But I like it better being here with you without her constant whining." I blushed, and just nodded.

Not soon after Kathy brought us our food. She watched Chase down the cocktail and leaned to me. She then whispered in my ear, "Be careful with that one, he's never been one to have a heavy tolerance."

"Man thats good." Chase said. "Hey Kathy, get me another.

As the night wore I could tell Kathy wasn't lying. Chase became less gentleman, and more sloppy.

"Ya know!" He said, his voice a bit slurred. "I like you. You know when to be quiet unlike Maya, and just between you and me," He leaned in closer to me. "Your really hot." I blushed and he pulled back a huge grin on his face.

"Okay, Sir Drink A Lot. Time for you to go home." Kathy approached us and said.

"Are you kidding me? I'm fine! I don't feel anythin-" He stood and stumbled a bit, but regained his balance.  
"See!"

Kathy turned to me. "Hikari, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but will you please take him home, I have to stay here with my dad." In the background of Kathy talking I could here Chase babble on about oranges having something to do with the way he takes a bath. Kathy rolled her eyes at him.  
I nodded, and grabbed Chase by his hand. "Come on, let's go home." He smirked at me.  
"Awesome." He breathed.  
I rolled my eyes and giggled a little.

The walk to his house was quiet until we entered Flute Fields and he proceeded to stare at the water as if he had never seen such a thing in all his life.

"But it's so pretty!" I laughed and pulled his hand.  
"Come on Chase. Your house is right over there." He sighed and gave into my tug. Once we reached his house, I sat down in the chair at his table. He proceeded to take off his apron. He held it in his hands, looked at me and smirked. Then, he dropped it too the floor. Afterwards, he started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"Chase!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He asked, confused.  
I pushed him into his bedroom and onto his bed.

"Go to bed!" I said my face red. "I'm going home." I felt arms snake their way around my waist.

"But Hika-chan~ I want you to stay here with me. Pleeeeeeeease?" I looked down at his pleading face, his lavender eyes simply irresistible.

"F-fine..." I finally said, defeated. "But don't try anything funny!"

"Okay!" He said, and got under the covers then patted the spot next to him. I took off my shoes and climbed into the bed.  
Once I had closed my eyes, he wrapped his arms around me again and laid his head on my chest.

"Chase..." I said, but all I got in response was his heavy breathing. I smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Heehee, I've actually had this written for like a month and it's been on my deviantart account, I've just been to lazy to actually upload it on here. But I have through chapter 5 written so I've put it up today.

Enjoy.


	4. Happy Hangover

Yay! I love this chapter(: I love this story, how it's coming along. But that's just because I love Chase lol (:

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of birds chirping, and the sunlight shining in brightly on my face. I gave a little stretch of my arms and looked around. For a moment I was expecting to see my regular layout, but I didn't. But then I remembered I was in Chase's house. I looked down but Chase wasn't there. I stood up and walked into the kitchen and he was sitting at his table face down with an icepack on his head. I pulled out a chair and sat beside him. His face twisted into an uncomfortable shape at the sound of the chair scraping across the floor.

"Looks like someone is nursing a hangover." I whispered. He looked up at me annoyed. I gave a small giggle.

"When I woke up on you this morning," he said, a little blush across his face. "I was wondering why you where there and why you were in my bed, so on. So I called up Kathy and asked her what happened and she explained everything up to the point where we left the bar." He looked at me. "Do you think you could fill in the blanks." I blinked, and then nodded.

"Well when we got to your house, you started taking off your clothes..."

"Oh goddess," he groaned.

"So before you could get your shirt off, I pushed you into your room and told you to go to sleep. I was going to go home, but you grabbed my waist and told me to stay...So um...yeah." I felt my face heat up.

He looked up at me. "I'm sorry you had to see that side of me Hikari." He gave a heavy sigh.

I smiled. "It's okay. Everyone goes a little crazy when they've had to much to drink."

He groaned again. "Those damn birds wont shut up!" He yelled. I looked at him sadly.

"Chase go lay down." He looked at me confused. "Just go do it." Slowly, he rose and walked into his room. When I heard the silent sound of the bed squeaking, I walked all the way around the house and drew the curtains, blocking all the lights from the outside. Then I went into his room and gave him a fresh icepack drew the curtains in there took.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks Hikari." I felt my face heat up, but I wasn't sure why. I nodded and told him I was going home, but he interrupted me when I started to say home. "Um...This may seem selfish of me, but will you stay here. Um... I don't know how to say this...but uh..being around you makes...me feel...better." He looked away from my face. My heart started to beat faster, but I agreed. I sat in a nearby chair and watched him while he slept.

Of course I didn't mind staying with him if it means he would get better faster. Wait... why did I want him to get better faster? Well because he's my friend...duh. But...it feels slightly different...I can't put my finger on it. What is it?

My thoughts were interrupted by him shifting in his sleep. I saw him look up me, but I pretended not to notice. The rest of the day continued on like this.

Around 19:00 I decided to go home, for it seemed Chase had finally found a deep slumber, and I was feeling quite stiff from sitting in the chair all day.  
When I arrived home, I saw that I had mail. It was a letter from Maya.

_I saw that you left with drunk Chase last night. I swear if you took advantage of him, in his vulnerable state, I will never forgive you! You haven't known Chase as long as I have, yet he...likes you better. That infuriates me! I've gained 10 pounds because of you! But that's not the point... What I'm saying is, you need to leave Chase alone! 'Cause me and him will get married and we will have the cutest girl named Dakota! I have it all planed out, and your getting in the way of that, so uh stop!  
-Maya._

Maya's imagination was something that scared me more than anything else. But I disregarded the letter, and went into my home. That night when I was laying in bed, thoughts of Chase's well-being crept upon me. I didn't really want to leave, but I was afraid that if he woke up and saw that I was still there, he would think me a bother. So I left. But someone was telling me, screaming at me, that I had to see him again...but what was it?

* * *

**A/N: **Haha did you get the joke about Dakota? Bah dum chhhh. LOL. I know I'm a nerd. Haha.


	5. The Dream

Yayyy~ Enjoy

* * *

"Hikari, you're doing it wrong."

"Chase, this is how I taught myself to do it."

"Well yourself is wrong."

"You just wait till the finish product. You'll be bowing before my knees."

I was swiftly working in the bar's kitchen, showing Chase how I make seafood curry. He was objecting to some of the ingredients, saying that it would make it taste funny, but I disagreed. When I lived with my brother, I perfected my cooking skills so he wouldn't have to suffer bad living conditions _and_ horrible food.

"There. It's done."

"I'm telling you Hikari-" he interrupted.

"Oh just shut up and taste it." I forced a spoonful into his mouth. Chase was naturally blunt and rude, but when it came to cooking, it was horrid.

His eyes lit up. "It doesn't taste that bad, but try this." He proceeded to cook the same thing, doing a few alterations, different from mine. Watching Chase cook was an event in itself. The way he cut up the shrimp, cooked the rice, mixed the curry. It was beautiful, and fast. If you weren't careful, you'd almost loose track of what he was doing. Now I could see why Maya had a hard time learning from him... Or maybe she was just unteachable.

While I was off in wonderland Chase had thrust the bowl of seafood curry into my hands. I quickly grabbed the spoon and slipped it into my mouth.  
Thousands of flavors flooded into my taste buds, and the way they collided with one another, made it taste absolutely wonderful.

"Wow Chase." I commented.  
He smirked. "They don't call me cook for nothing."

"It's really good." I quickly had another bite. He smiled at me gobbling up the food like a homeless man. Once finished I set the bowl in the sink and began to wash the dished. The Brass Bar hadn't had many customers today, which is why he agreed to my challenge of cooking. Maya also wasn't here today so the place was relatively quite.

Once the dishes were done, I looked at the clock. "Well I better get going. I have to put my animals up for the night."  
Chase glanced at the clock as well. "I'll walk you home. My house is in that direction anyways." I nodded thinking nothing of it, and we walked down the Harmonica Town's streets. The sky was overly cloudy and it looked as if was about to start raining.  
"It's eerie not knowing if it's going to rain or not, don't you think?" I nodded glancing up at the sky with him. Our questions were soon answered when the first few drops of rain started to fall. Chase groaned and grabbed my hand, running back to my farm.

He helped me quickly herd my animals back in so none of them would get sick and we stepped inside for some warmth. I sat down with him at the table and offered him some green tea.  
He accepted and sipped his tea quietly.  
_This is nice._ I thought to myself. _Just sitting here with him drinking tea. It's way better than being by myself thats for sure._

"Hikari I know I'm good looking but that's still no reason for you to stare." I came back to life and noticed that I was staring at him. I blushed and quickly looked away.

"A-as if.." He chuckled and I stood. I walked over towards the door, and withdrew an umbrella from the rack. "Here you can use this to get home." He nodded accepting the offer."

"Well I'll see you later _dear_" He put emphases on the 'dear' to note his teasing towards my earlier actions. I blushed and quickly slammed the door.  
Today sure was weird.  
That night my dream was a rather odd one. I was cooking late at night at the bar with him again and no one was around.

_"You stir it like this Hikari." He said. He moved behind me and grabbed my arm and hand showing me the correct way to stir the continents. I could feel his warm body behind me and it made me blush. Chase looked at me. "Why are you blushing dear?" _

_"Because you keep calling me that!" I retorted. He turned me around to face him. _

_"Oh come on. Can a guy not call his own girlfriend little nicknames?" His face twisted into a snicker._

_"G-girlfriend?" I asked confused._

_"Oh love you hurt me." He said sarcastically. "Here, maybe this will jog your memory." He placed his hands on my shoulders and slowly leaned towards my face. My eyes widened as he got closer and closer and right before our lips grazed one another, I awoke to a new day._

I laid in bed staring up at the ceiling wide-eyed. I could tell my face was burning from embarrassment.

"WHAT KIND OF DREAM WAS THAT" I yelled allowed startling myself.

That day I quickly did my chores trying to get my mind off my abnormal dream, but nothing seemed to work. What made it even worse, was when I was in Marimba Farm, Chase walks in, probably wanting to buy fresh vegetables. He makes a hello gesture at me and my face floods red. I hurriedly grabbed my seeds and scurried out of the farm not saying one word to him. The day continued on like this. Almost everywhere I went I saw Chase. Fishery, Horn Ranch, Ocarina Inn. I, at one point, was convinced he was stalking me. Every time he tried to talk to me, but my face burned red and I quickly and quietly tried to pass by him, unnoticed. But it didn't work.  
Just when I thought I was home free, I felt someone grab my wrist. Low and behold, it was Chase.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked bluntly.

"Avoiding you?" I asked waving my hands in the air. "What ever are you speaking about?"

He stared at me coldly. "You know what I mean. Fess up."

i stared at him defeated. I gave a huge sigh. "Okay...Well uh, I had a dream..."


	6. A Drunken Farmer

"Well...uh...I had a dream." I stopped for a minuet and fiddled with my fingers. Chase mad a motion for me to go on. Reluctantly I continued. I took in a deep breath and spoke, "I HAD A DREAM THAT ME AND YOU WERE DATING AND YOU KISS ME AND IT WAS SO AWKWARD!"

Chase blinked at me a few times. Finally breaking down my jumble of words, he looked at me, an annoyed expression on his face. "That's it?"

It was my turn to stare at him confused. "W-what do you mean, 'That's it?'"

"Just what I said. That's it? You can't let silly dreams like that ruin your friendship with someone." I felt my heart grow heavy when he said, 'Silly dream.'

I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly. "O-oh... Yeah you're right. Wow, I'm stupid." Chase sighed and looked at me. "W-well I'm gonna go home..." I turned and quickly walked up the hill to my farm. Once I got inside I looked out the window to see Chase walking to Flute Fields. I sighed and put all of my bags on the counter.

Why did I feel so down? Why did my heart feel so heavy? Chase was right, it was just a stupid dream, nothing more.

_'But you don't think it was.'_

What? Yes I do. Like Chase and I would ever date.

_'You liked the dream. You like Chase. You want Chase to kiss you.'_

W-what! You're crazy, as if I'd like Chase! He's blunt, rude, mean, and is very bitter. I spent the rest of the day pacing around my house, trying ton convince myself that I didn't like Chase. Trying to think about the bad qualities he had. But it seemed for every one bad quality I could think of about thirty good ones.

"This isn't working..." I muttered to myself as I got into bed. Maybe... I do really like...Chase...

And I went to sleep on the fact that I may like my best friend...

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning, I didn't visit Chase's house. I realized how much of a bother I must seem. Barging my way into his house every morning. So instead, I planted more crops to keep me busy. I took more time brushing my animals, and then went up to the Carpenters and helped them chop some wood.

When all that was done, it was around 15:00. I decided to go to Brass Bar. I knew Chase would be there, but I just needed something to drink. Maybe it would wash away this feeling in my chest.

When I arrived there, Chase was busily cooking at something behind the counter. I walked up to Kathy and asked for a blueberry cocktail. At the sound of my voice, Chase spun around. Kathy walked away and he walked up to me.

"Where were you this morning?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I had stuff to do." I could tell he knew it was a lie, but he didn't comment any further and I walked away. I took my usual seat in the far corner of the bar. I tried not to look, but I kept feeling my eyes find their way back over to Chase. Soon Kathy brought my cocktail. I downed it and ordered another one.

About probably 24 cocktails later, I felt completely weird. I couldn't see straight and I couldn't hold my head up. My mind went blank.

Chase's POV.

I looked over at Hikari and she looked absolutely _drunk._ I sighed and walked over to her. "Hikari are you okay?" She just nodded and looked up at me, her head on the table. "Can you walk?" I asked. She nodded no. I sighed again, annoyed, and looked over at Kathy. "Hey, Kath. I'm going to take Hikari home. She's gone."

Kathy nodded. I picked up Hikari and placed her arm around my shoulder. As soon as I got to the door Kathy said, "Don't be to hard on her. She helped you when you were drunk and that wasn't exactly easy." I felt my face heat up.

"I know already." And left the bar.

Hikari was relatively quiet the whole walk home. She wasn't asleep because she was walking. Once we got inside her house, I sat her down on her bed. She looked like she was burning up in those farm clothes by the flush on her face.

"Hikari, go change into your pajamas." She nodded and slowly stood. Then she slowly walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of pajamas and began taking off her clothes. She fumbled with the buttons on her shirt. She looked over at me, helplessly. I sighed. Pathetic.

I walked over and undid the buttons for her, and I blushed at her white bra was shown. As soon as that was done she handed me her pajama top.

"Really?" I asked, annoyed. She nodded. I sighed and pulled off her shirt, trying to make my eyes not to linger on anything for to long. "Hold up your arms." She did so, and I put the shirt on her. "There, but I'm not helping you with the pants." I don't think I would be able to really.

Once she had finally figured out how to do that, she looked at me. "C-chase..." The first word she had said all night. I looked over at her.

"Hmm?"

"C-hase...Can I tell you a secret?" I nodded and she went on. "I... I have had this idea in my head... That I like you. Strange isn't it? I mean... I lay on my bed thinking about you... all day... That's gotta mean something right? And I know... You don't like me... I mean you've made it clear... so many times... that we're just friends... but I wish it... wasn't like that..."

I stared at her. She liked me? She slowly stumbled over to me. "And... I just... don't know... what to do..." Once she got to me, she put her hands on my shoulders and leaned up. I felt my heartbeat go fast. What was she doing? But I didn't have any time to think as I felt her lips press themselves onto mine. She kissed...me.

* * *

**Edit: 4/27/11: So I realized that FF doesn't like it when you connect a bunch of letters together, so I fixed that. I'm so sorry if some of you got lost because of that. -bows-**


	7. Is It Love?

**Yeah, it's been FOREVEA. But I got back into this thing because I'm playing Harvest Moon again like a mad man, and I married Chase~ He's soo cute. Like I'm trying to ring the purple bell and he's like, "There are rumors that the Church is haunted. That's so stupid. Like ghosts exist." 3 I could just imagine him saying that.~ Even though he did. But anyways, on with the FICCCC SHooom.**

* * *

Hikari's POV

The next morning I woke up late. I could just tell by how the sun was beating down on me from an angle, or by the mere fact that the sun was up. I quickly sat up and looked around. The room was dark, which was strange because usually I leave my lights on. I heard a sound come from the kitchen. I couldn't see clearly or remember anything from the time I walked into the bar. I slowly walked across my house and looked into the kitchen and saw...

"Chase?" I asked a little confused. Chase was standing in my kitchen cooking. He had the pan in hand, flipping eggs and in the pot he had what looked like gravy.

"Good morning, Miss Drinking Queen." He smirked at me. I felt my face heat up.

"W-what are you talking about?" I looked down at my feet. A timer went off somewhere and Chase pulled a pan out of the oven.

He had several plates in his hand and walked forward setting them down on the table, then went back to get a few more. Once he did that he then proceeded to sit down, then look at me and pat the seat across from him. I walked over and sat down, watching as he started to put eggs and biscuits on his plate then drown them in gravy. He looked at me not eating. "Well, aren't you going to eat? I'll get offended if you don't. I recommend the bacon. It's a specialty of mine."

Still very suspicious, I wearily grabbed some bacon and eggs, setting them on my plate. I picked the smallest piece of bacon up and gave it a little bite. It practically melted in my mouth it was so good.  
"Wow!" I exclaimed. "This is so good!" Chase just gave a little smirk.

We ate breakfast in silence for a little bit, enjoying Chase's five star cooking. When we were finished I helped him carry all the dishes to the sink and then grabbed a washcloth and began to scrub. "No no, I'll do that." he insisted but I wouldn't let him.

"No, you cooked the food so I'll wash the dishes." He tried again, but after a while gave into my stubborn side and set down on the nearby couch. "So, um Chase...Why are you here?" I asked setting a clean dish onto the drying rack.

"Well, you got drunk so I took you home." He said calmly. "Helped you change into your pajama's, then sent you to bed."

"You what?" I exclaimed nearly dropping a dish, face flooded with embarrassment. But he just ignored me and kept talking.

"After a while, I went home and got some rest. Then I woke up early and let myself in and started cooking breakfast." He looked at me with a bored expression on his face.

"Ah... well thanks." I said. My face was blushing even more. Chase made me breakfast. For me. That put a smile on my face.

Chase's POV

I couldn't read Hikari's mind, but I was guessing by that goofy grin on her face she was thinking something along the lines of, 'Chase made breakfast for me, I'm so happy~"

I snickered. Just like those stupid shoujo mangas.

She soon finished cleaning the dishes and took a seat on the couch next to me. I could tell she didn't remember anything from last night or I was sure she wouldn't even be able to look at me. It sort of wasn't fair. How I was the only one left to with the burden of remembering the things she did. But then again, I guess this was best, seeing as that kiss left me quite confused.

I turned to her. "Hikari, who do you like?"

A shocked little expression crossed her face. "W-what? Why do you ask?"

I smirked on the inside. "Just wondering."

"Oh...well...uh...a boy."

I made a sarcastic gasping noise and she gave me an angry look. Then suddenly a look of panic flashed in her eyes. "Why? Did, I say something last night? Because to be honest, I don't really remember anything past walking into the bar." She stared at me long and hard. I slapped my hand to my forehead. How on earth could someone forget giving someone else a kiss. More so since that was my first kiss!

"Nothing, forget about it." I said getting a little irritated. I could tell that she wanted to keep pressing me for answers, but she held her tongue. We sat there for a little while, both drowning in our thoughts.

I couldn't believe Hikari liked me... Why me? I'm rude and snarky and not a people person. I argue and really only care about cooking. But I guess the real question here was, did I love her? I looked over at the small farmer. She wasn't exactly bad looking. Kind of cute actually. She was always nice to me even though I was more than enough rude to chase her off. She brought me orange juice, cooked me food, and even stayed with me when I was drunk. Well then again I helped her home so I guessed that debt was paid.

But still. In shoujo manga, the characters are all lovey dovey and the guy acts like he doesn't like the girl even though he does. The girl blushes and always talks about how fast her heart was beating. I wondered if Hikari acted like that.

I gave a small laugh, yeah right!

Hikari's POV

Sitting beside Chase had my heart beating extremely fast. I hoped I didn't do anything to embarrass myself or him last night, but it seemed as if he wasn't going to tell me anything more than he already did.

I looked at him, his peach messy hair, his lavender eyes, those cute little hair clips he always wore, the sandles never leaving his feet even when it was winter. I really did like Chase. Maybe even so far as to say, love.

My face heated up and I shook my head. No time to think about those thoughts right now! Chase doesn't even like me. But maybe...just maybe, I could get him to like me...But what kind of girl did he like?

Suddenly Chase stood. "Well, I've got a tutoring session with Maya today. So I guess I'll leave now seeing as your awake and fed." Then he started for the door.

I felt jealousy fill me when he said that name. It was silly. Maya and Chase weren't exactly love rivals, but what if Chase could finally get Maya to cook something that wasn't burnt, ruined, or dull. What if she cooked better than me? And he liked it. Then they would fall in love and... and...

I quickly jumped up and ran up to Chase giving him a hug from behind. He turned back to look at me, his lavender eyes widened in surprise. "Hikari...what are you doing?"

I quickly let go and jumped back about ten feet. "O-oh! N-nothing! Just saying..uh...goodbye~ Yeah that's it!" Oh man, my actions were a dead give away. He'd realize my feelings then shun me away. I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't question me further.

He started at me for a moment then shrugged his shoulders. "Bye." He said and walked out the door.

I heaved a sigh of relief and crawled back over to my bed, laying down, totally worn out even though the day just started.


	8. Happy Birthday Hikari

**Hey guys...I know it's been like FOREVER. And I felt SOOO bad so I decided to update. I don't play Harvest Moon as much as I did so that's probably why I haven't felt the urge to go on. But for you, I will!**

* * *

I didn't know what to do about Chase. I had feelings for him, but I was certain he didn't feel the same for me. I started to feel self-conscious when I was around him. Nervous and embarrassed. It was crazy feeling this way, feelings I'd never had before. I didn't know how to act. I wanted Chase to like me, but I didn't want to be too over baring and him think I was weird. But I was never good at the flirting thing like Selena and Julius. Maybe I should ask them for lessons? No...I think it would be just weird for me to even attempt that. He might think I was crazy.

I sighed. Maybe I was.

Fall quickly set in and the leaves turned from their healthy green to their beautiful browns, reds, and yellows. At the slightest gust of wind they would fall from their branch, whirl in the wind, then fall gracefully to the ground. Fall was a good season if it wasn't for all the storms. But I was excited because my birthday was in Fall. Fall eighth to be exact.

Seeing as it was only the first I still had a few more days to go. But I was excited none the less.

Since I didn't live with Yuki anymore, I didn't know how I was going to spend my birthday. I'd probably by me something nice, since I always save my money. Go out for a nice dinner and then take a nice hot bath. I smiled as I walked through Harmonica Town. That sounded nice.

As I entered the Fishery I was surprised to see Chase talking to Toby. Trying to sneak by I slowly walked towards the counter but my effort was in vain. They spotted me.

"Hey Hikari!" I heard Toby say softly. I saw Chase's head turn towards me.

Darn.

Groaning internally, I approached them. "Oh hey!" I said acting like I didn't see them to begin with.

"How is it going Hikari?" Toby asked, smiling at me.

"Oh I'm just here to buy some fish. It's my birthday in a few days and I wanted to make some sushi for dinner."

"Having dinner by yourself?" He gave a sad smile.

I waved my hands quickly. "Oh not it's not a problem. I usually spent my birthday with my brother, but since he's not here, I'm kind of at a loss of what to do."

I glanced over at Chase but he just looked at me with a blank expression on his face. Flushing slightly, I turned my attention back to Toby.

"Well isn't that obvious?" The gray haired male said simply. "You should have a party."

"Oh no. I couldn't do that."

"Of course you can. We could have it at the Brass Bar and invite everyone. It will be a lot of fun." Wow, who knew the lazy Toby could be so pushy.

"Well..." I mumbled.

He then turned to Chase. "What do you think?"

He looked at Toby, then looked back to me. After a moment's silence, he shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever."

Whatever? What did that mean? He didn't care or parties weren't his thing? Would he think I was lame if I had a party, like a kid? Oh man.

"Great!" Toby smiled and clapped his hands. Well will have your party this weekend. I'll tell Renee and she'll set the whole thing up for you!" And with that, Toby turned and walked out the door.

Once the door closed, Chase turned to leave. Before he got to the door, I called out to him. "Chase..." He stopped and turned to me. I looked at the ground, my face bright red. "Will you come to my party please?" I asked quickly and a little forcefully.

He stared at me for a minuet. I could feel his eyes burning holes into the top of my head. Then he replied, "Well of course. I do work there you know." And he turned and left.

Even though the answer seemed kind of rude, I was still happy.

* * *

A couple of days later, it was time for the party. Luna came over early to help me get dressed. She put me in several dressed until she found one that looked good on me. It was a long light brown dress that complemented my hair and eyes. The sleeves were black lace and so was the trimming at the ends. I wore a black necklace and brown stocking with little leaves on them for it being fall and regular shoes.

"Wow!" She said smiling to herself. "I think I outdid myself."

"Oh thanks so much Luna!" I exclaimed, staring at myself in the mirror.

"No need to thank me." She waved the comment away. "I'm an expert."

We arrived at the party on time and everyone from town was there. The bar was packed full. As soon as I walked in people crowded me to grant birthday wishes. Banners hung up that said happy birthday in big sparkly colors. A table near the back had presents stack on it, and two tables were pushed together for food. Selena was up on the stage dancing and singing as entertainment and Owen was telling corny jokes. I beamed as I walked in.

"Thanks a lot..." I said excitedly.

And the party began.

Most people drank cocktails, but after my last experience, I wouldn't be having alcohol for a long time. At first I sat and ate a wonderful meal, no doubt cooked by Chase. I snuck a peak into the kitchen and saw him furiously chopping away at some vegetables. That made me smile.

Then we danced. Julius took a frightened looking Candace and danced with her sweetly. Phoebe and Calvin were the next couple to get on the floor, then Toby and Renee. After a while, a drunk looking Luke approached me and asked to dance, and we had fun thrashing around. We danced for what seemed forever, but I quickly grew tired along with everyone else. So they ordered another round of drinks and we stocked up on cake this time.

A chocolate cake was brought out by Chase and he set it in front of me. I read, Happy Birthday Hikari and had a few lit candles. Then everyone began to sing happy birthday to me. I even saw the anti-social Gill's lips moving slightly with the words. Once the song was over, I made a wish, blew out the candles and everybody cheered.

Now was the best part, presents! I got a ton a great stuff. Luna and Candace bought me a beautiful red winter coat with black fur on the collar and wrists. Luke gave me a jar of honey, Julius gave me a ruby ring, and Kathy gave me a ice cream maker. As I was unwrapping presents I noticed that a certain blond headed girl wasn't here. Her parents were, but she wasn't. She was probably at home being mopey again, because that's all she seemed to be good for.

I was a little shocked at my meanness but shrugged my shoulders. If she acted like she was two, I was going to treat her that way. Once the presents were opened, things started winding down. People started to head home and soon the bar was closed. The only two people left in the place was Chase and me.

I started to stand to leave, because I was sure that he didn't want me hanging around, but his voice stopped me. "Hold on Hikari." I turned to him, but his back was facing me. He was washing dishes. Slowly, I sat back down and waited for him to finish.

Minuets went by and he finally turned off the sink. He wiped his hands on a dish towel and then turned to me. Smiling slightly, he said, "Well let's go."

Once we were outside of the bar and he had locked up the building, he grabbed my hand and started to lead me down the street. I froze when his skin came into contact with mine. He was holding my hand. Chase was holding my hand!

My face blushed a thousand different shades of red and I looked down so he wouldn't notice. But I heard him give out a chuckle when I did. "Relax." He said lightly, so I lifted my head.

Instead of heading towards my farm, he led me up the street to the church grounds. I didn't know where he was taking me but I wasn't about to object. I shivered slightly as the nighttime breeze picked up.

He clucked his tongue. "You didn't bring a jacket? You need to be careful or you will catch a cold."

"I know." I said sadly. I didn't like it when he scolded me. It made me feel as if he looked down on me.

Noticing my change of mood, he sighed. "I'm not mad at you, I'm just looking out for you."

I didn't process what he said at first, but then it clicked in my brain and my face heated up again. I smiled and had the confidence to squeeze his hand.

He squeezed back.

When we arrived at the church grounds he led me to a small ledge that overlooked the town. Using his free hand he pointed at the sky. "Look at all the starts."

I looked up and there were millions of tiny dots smiling down at us. "So pretty.." I mumbled. I felt Chase looking at me, but I didn't return the look. I was entranced by the beautiful mystery that was the sky.

"Hikari..." I heard him say. I focused my attention on him and he smiled at me. I smiled back and he squeezed my hand once more.

Then, out of no where, he raised his free hand and placed it on my cheek. His hands were warm compared to my face and I felt myself leaning into his palm. He grinned at that and caressed my cheek slightly. Then I saw him lean forward and my heart stopped. I froze as his face came closer, and his eyes started to close. Then I felt his warm lips press against mine. Chase was kissing me. I felt time its self stop and I could do nothing but stare at him for a few moments. Then, relaxing, I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He let go of my face and hand, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I lifted my hands and locked them behind his neck. He smiled into the kiss and I blushed harder. Finally we pulled away for air. He looked into my eyes and smiled at me, saying quietly, "Happy Birthday, Hikari."

* * *

**Okay so I haven't edited this so sorry if there is some mistakes, but I wanted to go ahead and get it out. I hope you enjoy and sorry for my absence. **


	9. This Hotness Is All Yours

_Chase kissed me._

_Chase kissed me._

That was the only thought that swam in my head.

Chase had kissed me! I didn't know what to do. I was so giddy with the thought that he kissed me- on my birthday~ But what did that make us now? Was it a one time thing or did we mean something more? I simply couldn't ask him and face the embarrassment. So I thought it was best to carry on as if nothing had happened. Sighing as I went, I walked outside and fed my livestock, wondering how they weren't freezing in the cold winter. Once that was finished, I traveled into Harmonica Town towards the Ocarina Inn, but soon the realization crossed my mind: that would be a bad idea. Maya worked there. No! I wouldn't be done in by her stupid remarks and insults. Well that was the plan at least because when I walked in and Maya and Chase were in a heated argument.

"Maya! It's none of your business who I like and who I don't!" Chase yelled.

She stomped her foot and crossed her arms against her chest. "Chase! You shouldn't like anyone else except me! I've know you the longest!"

He gave a low irritated growl. "That has nothing to do with it. Why can't you just leave me alone!" I didn't want to stand and eavesdrop any longer so I gave a loud awkward cough and caught both their attentions.  
Their heads swirled around to face me. When all that rage in Chase's lavender eyes bore into mine. I flinched.

"What do you want?" Maya snapped.

My eyes shot open in shock. I hd never seen her so angry. "U-uh coffee!"

Her eyes squinted and her voice became shrill. "We don't sell coffee to broke down whores!"

The words surprised me more than anything. Then the hurt sunk in, but they didn't sting for long as I watched Chase life his hand and bring it down sharply on Maya's cheek. "May. I swear!" He yelled his voice laced with venom. "You ever say anything like that to Hikari again, you will suffer. Badly." His voice was soft yet his anger seeped through like poison.

He straightened his posture and turned, striding towards me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the Inn. My mind was blank as he dragged me down the stairs and on to the docks. Then he led me behind the Fishery and ended up at the beach. "Uh- Chase..." I mumbled but he cut me off by pressing his lips onto my own. My eyes shot open and I froze in place. I couldn't kiss back but I also couldn't pull away. Not that I wanted to mind you. His lips tasted of orange juice which he undoubtedly drank the morning. His hands wrapped around my waist and slowly the shock faded just as he pulled away.

"Don't listen to her Hikari." He spoke softly and looked into my eyes. "She is so wrong. Just jealous because you're the one I have feelings for and not her." My heart seemed to stop at his words.

"Yo-you like...me?" I stuttered looking at his chest and not his eyes. As if he could read my mind he took one hand off my hip and used it to tilt my chin up. He stared directly into my eyes.

"Yes." he nodded. "Ever since that night when you were drunk. You confessed to me and kissed me." My face went tomato red and my hands flew up instantly to cover my embarrassment. I had always wondered what went down that night. He told me "nothing" but there was always a glint in his eyes whenever that subject comes up.

"Uhm..well..." I stuttered not really able to form words while staring into his purple orbs. "That makes me happy!" I suddenly busted trying not to feel embarrassment by how close he was to me. A smile formed on his face. Not a smirk, nor a sneer, but a real smile. And it was for me.

Finally, he stepped away from me and I was free from his smoldering gaze. It sent a shiver up my spine. "So... Does that mean...we're dating?" I asked, a string of hopefulness lacing my voice.

He smirked and nodded. "Yep. This hotness is all yours." I rolled my eyes and mustered up some courage, then leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

**Sorry Chase turned a little "Barney-ish" i'm watching How I Met Your Mother. I love That show.**


End file.
